The attachment of a protective frame to the ends of armrest poles in order to prevent a several-month-old baby from falling forward off of a stroller seat is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 4-88570.
However, this protective frame is formed of a single rod-like body whose length corresponds to a distance between the two confronting armrest poles, and both ends of the protective frame are releasably attached to the ends of the armrest poles. As a result of such construction, every time the baby is to be seated or unseated, the protective frame spanning between the armrest poles must be released, which is an extremely cumbersome operation.
In addition, the stroller is cumbersome in that it lacks not only a space for maintaining the released protective frame but also a means for carrying the released protective frame when the protective frame is to be temporarily released from the stroller. As a result, the user must either leave the protective frame attached to the ends of the arrest poles or remove the protective frame completely.